Persecution Round
One of the first rounds added by italian-stal, Persecution rounds are given credit to Hive member mad_hatter_968 for thinking of the idea, one of his first ideas as the Executive Idealist. Persecution rounds are simple in AvP, acting as normal special rounds (thus Empresses, Queens, and Kings can host them). Unfortunately, Persecution rounds are seldom played on account of the disinterest to persecuting. In '' Aliens vs Predator'' In a Persecution round, one has 10 minutes to persecute the hosting subleader then persecute him again during the same time. This is "double persecuting," or killing the host 10 times in a row. So 10 minutes is used to get 10 in-a-row kills. If the player gets one persecution (Halfway Persecution Method), them they get a partial prize of one rankup. The reward for actually beating this round is ranking up 4 times (originally 3 until later Matriarchs). This reward is smaller than the Power rounds, but only because it is shorter and it allows the player to play as more than one species. This, just as many other rounds, is played in Gateway for the most part. In Persecution rounds, one may play as alien OR predator, the only of few special rounds (Initiation, Legendary, Lycan, Badblood) that allows the player to play as more than an alien. However, predator players can only use base melee attacks and combi stick. No proximity mines, plasma casters, or smartdiscs permitted. Once this round is beaten, the challenger is congratulated and receives 4 rankups. Unfortunately, no-one has yet beaten this round in the Hive. Coop Persecution Rounds Although long asked for when Coop Power rounds first came out, the Coop Persecution round is an idea older than the round, as italian-stal long dismissed the idea of such a subround. However, he finally decided in the Age 4 update era that these long-awaited rounds would be created. Therefore, the idea for this round goes to many of italian-stal's earlier initiates, who have asked for this round. In the Coop version, challengers may still have the choice to play as either alien or predator, but they may not use combi sticks like in the single version. Only melee attacks may be used. This round can have up to 3 challengers against the host, with 5 minutes added to the original 10 for each additional challenger (meaning a max of 20 minutes). Just like the Coop Power round, the Coop Persecution round has various catches that may or may not make this round worth fighting. The first catch is the fact that this round is played in normal Deathmatch setup, meaning challengers have the capability of attacking each other and wasting each others' time. It is advised no-one playing as an alien uses the praetorian skin, as the host usually plays as that. Another catch is dependence, as all challengers rely on each other to win this round. For the whole "team" of challengers to win, each player must get a double persecution (10 kills in a row) on the host. If at least one member does not have a double persecution by the end of the round, then all other challengers lose as well, despite if the others had actually completed the double persecution. Therefore, it is advised on shares kills with his teammates, for the good of everyone. This goes for the same Halfway Persecution Method, where if everyone at least gets one persecution on the host, then each member gets one rankup for commemoration. The final catch is if the host manages to double persecute one challenger or get single persecutions on 2 seperate challengers, then he automatically nullifies all other points and kills and automatically wins, so the challengers must not only kill, but they must make sure to not get killed. If the group all gets double persecutions and completes the round, each player recieves 4 rankups. Death Persecution Round Although the coop series of rounds (Coop Persecution, Coop Power) have been the only series of subrounds up to the point of this subround's creation, the death series introduces a series of special subrounds that was only previously found in Rank rounds and Bloodslayer rounds: a free-for-all setup with multiple players participating. In the "death" subrounds, the aspect of nearly every Hive member playing replaces them spectating during a special round. This is the first of the "death" series. Once again, mad_hatter_968 is given credit for this subround, like the Persecution round itself and so many other ideas. Because this round is part of the "death" series, all members (or allies) in the lobby during this subround will be participating, similar to the participation of a Hive game. Otherwise, this subround is setup like other Persecution rounds. The round itself is only 10 minutes, so not too much ranking up occurs. The fighting begins as soon as the match does, to maximize time. Both the alien and predator are playable, with the only additional predator weapon besides melee is the combi stick. When the match begins, the objective is to get persecutions on other Hive members. Unlike other Persecution rounds, only one persecution is required to rankup at all, because to get these persecutions each member must focus on one specific other member amongst an entire free-for-all. The first persecution one gets is worth 2 rankups. All other additional persecutions received for the remaining 10 minutes will be one rankup each per player. However, there is a new catch found only in death subrounds: possibility of downranking. Although downranking otherwise only occurs when Hive members are uncooperative or disrespectful, the death series is the only currently existing way for Hive members to get downranked naturally. In the Death Persecution round, this can occur if the player himself is persecuted by a Hive member of unnatural rank, meaning any Empresses, Kings, Queens, Deacons, or the Matriarch, if in the match, can downrank other Hive members if they persecute them. Each persecution received by an upper-level member is one downrank. Although this subround is a fast way to rankup multiple Hive members, it is also one of the riskiest special rounds to date. In Aliens: Colonial Marines Matriarch italian-stal managed to create an Aliens: Colonial Marines version of this round so that it is similar on times and kills as the one in AvP. Here, the player must play as both alien and marine, on account of the 2-half matches in ACM. In each half, one must simply kill the Matriarch 5 times in a row (a persecution in AvP). Because there are no apparent persecutions in ACM, both players must keep track of how many kills in a row the challenger has recieved. If the Matriarch kills them, then the member must start over on his 5-in-a-row kills. If he does not manage to beat the first half as a marine, then there is no point to doing the second half really. The second half has the member playing as an alien and doing the same 5 kills without dying. If both halves are beaten, then the Persecution round is succeeded and the challenger ranks up 3 times, like in AvP. In these matches, both opponents can only use the Crusher alien powerup and the smartgun marine pickup. No other upgrades allowed, like incinerators or Boilers. There is not an ACM version for Coop Persecution rounds, though. Category:Special Round